Clowns
Clowns are recurring scareactors that have appeared at many Halloween Horror Nights events. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * Roaming the Streets (Many years) * The Boneyard (1994) * Midway of the Bizarre (1995-1999) * Insanity (1999) * The Fearhouse (2000) * Midway of Dr. Morose (2000) * The Gauntlet (2000) * Clown Attack (2000) * Jacked Up (2000) * Midway of the Bizarre (2001) * Funhouse of Fear (2003) * Horror Nights Nightmares (2004) * The Festival of the Dead Parade (2004) * PsychoScareapy: Maximum Madness (2006) * Horror Comes Home (2006) * The Arrival (2006) * Sweet 16: The Director's Cut (2006) * Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw (2007) * Jack's Funhouse in Clown-O-Vision (2007) * Midway of the Bizarre (2007) * Jack's Carnival of Carnage (2007) * Asylum in Wonderland (2008) * Shadows from the Past (2009) * PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook (2010) * Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past (2010) * Fear Revealed (2010) * Zombie Gras (2010) * Penn & Teller: New(kd) Vegas (2012) * Alice Cooper: Welcome to My Nightmare (2012) * 20 Penny Circus: Fully Exposed (2012) * The Cabin in the Woods (2013) * Giggles & Gore Inc. (2014) * Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem (2015) * Jack's Maniacs (Clowns) (2015) * RUN: Blood, Sweat and Fears (2015) * The Carnage Returns (2015) * Jack's Maniacs (Clowns) (2015) * American Horror Story (2016) * Krampus (2016) * Lunatic's Playground 3D: You Won't Stand a Chance (2016) * A Chance In Hell (2016) * Academy of Villains: House of Fear (2016) * Academy of Villains: Afterlife (2017) * The Purge (2017) * Trick 'r Treat (2017) * Clownsaws (2017) * Trick 'r Treat (2018) * Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces (2018) * Poltergeist (2018) * Killer Klowns From Outer Space (2018) * Revenge of Chucky (2018) * Chainsaw Carnies (2018) * Killer Klowns From Outer Space (Haunted House Orlando) (2019) * House of 1000 Corpses (2019) * Anarch-Cade (2019) * Zombieland Double Tap (2019) Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood * Rob Zombie's The House of 1000 Corpses Maze (2000) * Terror Tram: The Director’s Cut (2006) * Terror Tram: Horror Comes Home (2007) * Terror Tram: The Nightmare Tour (2008) * Terror Tram: Live or Die (2009) * Klownz (2010) (2011) (2012) * Cirque Du Klownz (2013) * Face Off: In the Flesh (Hollywood) (2014) * Clowns 3D: Music by Slash (2014) * The Purge: Election Year (2016) * Eli Roth Presents: Terror Tram (2016) * Hell-O-Ween (2017) * Trick 'r Treat (2018) * Poltergeist (Hollywood) (2018) * Trick 'r Treat (2018) * Hollywood Harry's: Dreadtime Storyz (2018) * Killer Klowns From Outer Space (Hollywood) (2019) * House of 1000 Corpses (2019) * Halloween Chainsaw Maniacs (2019) Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights IV (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights VI: Journey Into Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights VII: Frightmares Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Chainsaw-Wielding Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2006 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2007 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2009 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2010 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2011 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2012 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2013 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2014 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2016 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2017 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2018 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2000 (Hollywood) Category:Licensed characters Category:Movie characters Category:Horror Film characters